


Flush

by MercuryWells



Series: Believe in the Heart of the Cards [2]
Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Bisexual Little Cato, Fluff, Gambling, M/M, Past Ash Graven/Little Cato, Poker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercuryWells/pseuds/MercuryWells
Summary: He can't believe it. Little Cato actually made it to the final table of the main event of the World Series of Poker. He'll be playing against some of the biggest and most colorful personalities in the galaxy. But will he win more than just credits?
Relationships: Ash Graven & Little Cato, Avocato & Little Cato (Final Space), Fox & Little Cato (Final Space), Gary Goodspeed & Little Cato, Little Cato/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Believe in the Heart of the Cards [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641133
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arenhai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arenhai/gifts).



> Because we all need more Little Cato in our lives.
> 
> Told as a series of vignettes. I'll be updating with a new chapter every day.

🂱

“Jeez, it’s not a big deal dad,” Little Cato said to the holographic projection of Avocato hovering over his wrist. Occasionally Gary could be seen making funny faces in the background. Some things never did change.

“Not a big deal my ass!” Avocato exclaimed. “My baby boy-” Little Cato made a face at that “-is officially a professional poker player who made it to the final table!” Avocato gave a dramatic sniff and turned to look to his side. “They grow up so fast, don’t they babe?”

“They sure do,” came a disembodied voice before Gary’s face came into view, taking up the entire frame as if his face was almost smooshed against their camera. “We’re really proud of you son,” he said as he turned his head slightly and one of his eyes took up three quarters of the vid. Little Cato chuckled. When had his old man become such an old man?

Little Cato rubbed a hand against the back of his neck shyly. “Yeah, yeah. You’re just supposed to say that because you’re my dad.”

“Doesn’t make it any less true,” Gary replied with a pleased smile. “You’ve come a long way, Spider Cat. I remember when you first started playing you couldn’t keep a poker face for crap, and now look at you. Avo and I can’t hold a candle to you. I bet if we played you we’d lose all of our savings!”

Little Cato could feel himself blush at the praise. “Haha. You know I’d never do that.”

“And you know I’d never let him gamble away our money like that,” Avocato glared at his husband as he pushed them back so that they were both in view.

How many people were as lucky as him to have to awesome parents who supported their child going into what was technically professional gambling? _Not many_ , he thought to himself as he listed to his dads gush on and on about their son.

“Do you think you’ll be able to swing a visit while you’re here?” Avocato asked, obviously trying not to sound too eager lest he put Little Cato off the idea. It  _ had _ been a few months since he saw his parents last. He did miss them. The reality of living on another planet meant that he could only see them in person every so often.

“I’ll try,” he said. He couldn’t help but feel a pleasant warmth at the sight of his parents perking up at that. He already knew he was going to stop at their place, come hell or high water, but he wasn’t going to say that out loud.

“Hope you can. We miss you,” Gary said.

“I miss you too,” Little Cato said fondly.

“Oh! And hey! There’s this awesome new cookie bar I have to show you! It’s got-” and Gary was going on one of his tangents that would take forever to finish. Better nip this one in the bud. 

“Alright, well I have to pack for my trip, so I’m going to let you go,” Little Cato said. His dads made a show not wanting to end the vid before he cut them off. Honestly. They had become so domesticated. They were so cute together it made him want to barf.

Admittedly, a small part of himself wanted what they had. And Little Cato had no doubt that if his dads could make it work through all the adversity they’d endured, he could find someone of his own as well.

He looked out of his living room window at the light purple sky. In only three Thomarian days he would be on Earth getting ready for press interviews and the big game itself. Wow. He really had made it, hadn’t he?


	2. Chapter 2

🂲

The trip to earth was pleasant enough, but Little Cato was feeling too amped for it to be relaxing. Three hours before planetfall his wrist watch beeped, letting him know that his tryvuulian brother was trying to vid him.

“Hey Fox, what’s up?”

“What’s up? What’s  _ up _ ? My bro is about to become a poker champion is what - is - up,” Fox said.

“We’ll see,” Little Cato said with a wry smile.

“Nuh-uh. You are going to win. I can tell these things.”

“I thought that was Ash’s job?”

“And I’m sure she would say the same thing. Repeat after me: I am going to win.”

Little Cato rolled his eyes, but decided to play along. “I am going to win,” he said half-heartedly.

“Nope. Not like that you’re not,” Fox admonished. “I am going to win,” he said confidently. “Say it like that. I am going to win.”

“I am going to win.”

“Again.”

“I am going to win.”

“Again! With feeling!”

“I  _ am _ going to win!” by now Little Cato was grinning. Count on his brother to be there to psych him up when he needed it.

“Yes you are,” Fox said. “And we’re all very proud of you,” he added in a voice that suggested he was talking to a baby. Or a small puppy.

“Oh god, not you too,” Little Cato scrunched his face. “Did Gary put you up to this?”

He cut the vid as Fox was laughing.

When Little Cato landed he was taken in a private car (fancy!) to the hotel (even fancier!) where he’d be staying, and where the main event was conveniently taking place. He barely had time to get settled in when he was informed it was time to head to the lobby to be led to the press events.

The press events were… a time. Getting professionally styled before going on camera was an interesting new experience. Answering the interviewer’s questions knowing that millions would see was a little overwhelming.

“How does it feel to be among the final nine contestants?”

Little Cato fought to keep his tail and hands from fidgeting. “Amazing. This has been a dream of mine for over a decade.”

“A decade? Then you must have started when you were pretty young.”

“Yeah. I think I was… fifteen?... when I started playing with my family and friends on the Crimson Light.”

“The same Crimson Light famous for making the trip to Final Space and back?”

And Little Cato would never be used to the fame he had garnered for being one among the crew that defeated Invictus. To be honest, it kind of rankled him that he was more well known for that than his achievements as a poker player. Even if he ended up winning this thing, he had no doubt it would end up being a footnote among his life’s achievements for most people.

It didn’t help that he tried his best not to think about all that stuff. He had needed a lot of therapy to get to a place where he wasn’t hypervigilant and ready to attack at the slightest provocation; where he wasn’t constantly living in fear of being alone or losing everyone he loved. So being reminded of those times sucked. 

“Yeah,” Little Cato sighed before he could catch himself. “That’s the one,” he added with a smile he didn’t feel.

“Tell us more about your time onboard the Crimson Light…”


End file.
